Sonic the Hedgehog's Mega Adventure
by Powershade117
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog finally has a moment of peace ever since grounding the Death Egg and stopping Robotnik from stealing the Master Emerald. But now an all too familiar robot makes another appearance and turns Sonic's life upside down. Now Sonic's out of his own place and time. He must adventure to not only help save this world, but find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: Old And New Faces

It was a nice day on Mobius. The plains were filled with green grass and the few trees about had birds singing in them. The sky was clear and the sun shined bright in the sky. Sonic was on a run this day. He jogged at his regular pace of about 300 miles per hour, leaving a blue streak behind him. Sonic had just recently foiled one of Dr. Robotnik's newest plot with the Death Egg to take over the world. That was also the first time he saw the Master Emerald and its secret guardian, Knuckles. Now he was enjoying the free time while it lasted.

"Hmm?" Sonic thought to himself, "What to do?" He ran a little while longer before he got an idea. I know. I'll go see Tails." Sonic made a hard left turn as he ran toward Tails's home.

The house was small; one floor, surrounded by 4 walls made of wood. The roof was different though, made of black panels that reflected the sun's light off of them, blinding Sonic for a brief second as he approached. He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, a young anthropomorphic orange fox with two tails answered the door.

"Sonic!" Tails said excitedly.

"Hey there Tails. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Won't you come inside?"

"Thanks." Sonic entered. Tails walked over to a chair near the center of the room and sat down, but Sonic remained standing.

"So, did you notice what I did to my roof?"

Sonic looked up and smiled while scratching his head. "Uuuhh. Heheh. I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't notice a difference."

Tails sighed but smiled, "Same old Sonic. I installed some solar panels on top which lead to storage batteries in my workshop downstairs. Now I can have all the power I could ever need for my house…and my projects."

Sonic smiled and winked, "Sweet, pal. You sure do keep busy."

"I've been making some improvements to the Tornado too. I installed a more stable engine so I can power it with a Chaos Emerald without worrying about a power overload. Would you like to see?"

Sonic chuckled and answered, "Actually, buddy. I was just about to go back on my run."

Tails looked a little disappointed. "Oh. So you're not staying."

"Nah. Places to go and people to see, you know."

"O…Okay." Tails just smiled and opened the door for Sonic. "Thanks for stopping by…even if it was a brief visit."

"Hey, buck up buddy." Sonic said as he patted the fox on the head, "It's not like I'm leaving for good. I'll be sure to take you on the next adventure.

"Really!? Gee thanks, Sonic."

Sonic only responded with a thumb up and a smile as he zoomed off. Sonic ran for a little while longer before another figure caught his eye. This one, however, made his spines stick up on edge and make him nervous. The figure turned to face him and he stared into the all too familiar gaze of Mecha Sonic; Robotnik's newest imitation of his nemesis.

"Hmph." Sonic sneered, "I thought I destroyed you on Angel Island." Mecha Sonic just stared at him and prepared for battle, reshaping his left hand into a laser gun. He fired, but Sonic dashed and tucked into a ball, dodging the laser bolt and hitting Mecha Sonic in the chest, sending the robot to the ground. Sonic landed a distance away as he watched Mecha Sonic stand back up. Mecha Sonic just stared at Sonic for a few seconds before Sonic attacked again, kicking Mecha Sonic hard in the head. Mecha Sonic stumbled, but quickly regained his posture.

"Come on." Sonic teased, "I thought you were more of a challenge than this."

Sonic came down for an axe kick on Mecha Sonic's head, but this time, Mecha Sonic counterattacked by grabbing Sonic's leg and slamming him to the ground. He then picked up the hedgehog by the neck and gave him a solid punch in the face. Releasing his grip, the punch sent Sonic sprawling into a rock, slamming his back into it. Sonic fell on his face and looked up just in time to see Mecha Sonic standing over him with his metallic foot raised. Sonic rolled aside as Mecha Sonic stomped the ground where his head was. Sonic spun on the ground and kicked Mecha Sonic's ankle, causing the robot to trip.

Sonic jumped away and said, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Mecha Sonic got up and looked up at Sonic with a clenched fist. Mecha Sonic fired his rocket boosters on his feet and went towards Sonic. Sonic was not an agile in the air as on the ground, so Mecha Sonic slammed Sonic in the gut with his head. Sonic recovered and landed on his feet, but stumbled for a second as Mecha Sonic landed in front of him. Sonic remarked, "Okay. That one hurt. Now you're in for it."

Sonic revved up his figure 8 technique. Mecha Sonic charged up his rocket boosters. Both combatants flew at each other at full speed and met head to head, each on not willing to give ground.

"You're nothing more than a worthless piece of junk that will soon be headed for the scrap heap." Sonic insulted.

The mute robot pressed hard against Sonic's head and appeared to gain ground, but then, Sonic fell backward onto his back. Mecha Sonic's boosters sent him flying at full speed into a nearby tree. Mecha Sonic's head got stuck in the tree. As Mecha Sonic was struggling to get free, Sonic just pointed and laughed. "Oh that was priceless. You actually fell for that one." Mecha Sonic soon got free and turned back to Sonic. Parts of his body were starting to spark from damage.

Mecha Sonic then flew into the air and stared down at Sonic with a look that could only be described as anger. Sonic watched as the jewel on Mecha Sonic's chest began to glow. Mecha Sonic clenched his body up, crossing his arms around his chest, spreading them out quickly after a few seconds and releasing a bright light. Sonic got a glimpse at Mecha Sonic's chest, making out an unmistakable shape.

"That's…a Chaos Emerald!" The light grew brighter and brighter until everything in Sonic's world was white. Soon, the white turned to black as Sonic lost consciousness. His last words before blacking out were, "I…won't…let you win."

When Sonic was starting to come to, he started to hear voices. At first, he couldn't make any of them out, but soon, he could make out a young boy's voice. "Doctor, I think it's waking up."

Soon, Sonic heard the voice of an older man. "Oh good. I was wondering when the creature would be awake. I would like to know more about it."

Sonic woke up in a flash and sat up quickly, almost panicking. "Robotnik!" Sonic jumped out of the bed, getting in a fighting pose. "You're not experimenting on me."

"Hold, who…or whatever you are. I'm not going to hurt you." Sonic looked up past the bed he had been laying in. He saw two figures. The older man was of a plus sized build, but not quite as fat as the Robotnik he knew and hated. The man wore a simple shirt with a tie, jeans, and a white lab coat. His face was mostly covered with a thick white mustache and beard that stretched down to his chest. His face was welcoming, showing no signs of malice.

Sonic also took note of the smaller figure standing next to the man. He appeared to be a young boy, but dressed in attire unfamiliar to Sonic. The boy wore blue all over, with large metallic boots, body armor, and a blue helmet. Sonic noticed he was pointing a weapon at him; some kind of blaster on his arm where his hand should have been. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Easy, now. We don't want to appear threatening." The boy smiled up at the man and lowered his weapon. It seemed to reform itself into a normal hand.

Sonic was astonished. "Whoa, whoa, now. Where am I? Who are you? Where's Mecha Sonic? How…"

"Take it easy now my little blue friend." The man interrupted. "We mean you no harm. My name is Dr. Thomas Light. And this small fellow here is my creation, Mega Man."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure Begins

Sonic took a good look around the room. It was a bedroom, large enough to where a small group of people could easily fit in it. The room was well decorated and it was warm. Sonic relaxed a little bit with this friendly environment. "Dr. Light?" Sonic asked, a little confused, "I've never heard of you. And…creation?" He pointed at the one identified as Mega Man.

"Yes. Mega Man here is one of the greatest robots I have ever created. He is also my closest friend."

Sonic was intrigued. "Mega Man, huh?"

Mega Man answered, "Yeah. I guess if I were human, Dr. Light would be considered my father. He created me and my sister Roll, who was sent to have a meal prepared for you for when you woke up."

"How long was I out, Doc?"

"About 4 hours." Dr. Light answered, "Mega Man was just going out to check the mail when he found you literally on our doorstep. We brought you to my room here to rest."

"Well, where on Mobius is this? The last thing I remember, I was battling Mecha Sonic, and the everything went white."

Mega Man and Light looked at each other, puzzled? "Mobius?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah. That's the planet we're on, right?" Sonic asked a little sarcastically.

"Planet? This is the planet Earth."

Sonic almost fell on his butt, catching himself on the wall, looking all the more nervous. "Ear…Earth?"

"Calm down my friend. Why don't you tell us who you are, then tell us your story. Besides…it smells like Roll is done cooking. Let's talk over a good meal. You look like you could use it." Sonic accepted the man's kindness and he lead him to the kitchen. Sonic saw another person, serving food at the table in two places. This girl wore a red dress and had blond hair.

"Doctor Light." She greeted.

"Roll." He responded back, "So what are we having today?"

"I made eggs, bacon, and toast this morning. I think I did much better than last time."

Light chuckled. "I'm sure you did fine my dear." Light gestured to Sonic to sit down. "Have a seat."

Sonic sat down and looked at his plate. The bacon looked a little burnt and the toast was slightly charred, but the eggs looked great; made sunny side up. Light ate it with a smile on his face. Sonic started to eat hungrily. He made a slightly sour face at the bacon, and Roll noticed. "Oh. Did I…do something wrong?"

Before Sonic could say anything, Light stepped in. "Uh, perhaps this isn't his favorite food item. Don't worry, Roll. I think it's great."

"Thank you, Light." Roll said with a big smile. She turned around and Light looked at Sonic and winked. Sonic understood and continued to eat his meal until they were finished. Afterwards, Sonic proceeded to tell, Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll his story; who he was, where he came from, who Robotnik was, and who his friends were.

"Very interesting, Sonic." Light commented, "So you come from a planet where all the residents are animals of some kind?" Sonic nodded.

"I'm more interested in this Robotnik." Mega Man mentioned. "He sounds an awful lot like Dr. Wily."

"Dr. Wily?" Sonic asked.

"He was an old colleague of mine. We worked together for many years on many different robots, leading to the Robot Master series. Mega Man here is one of these Robot Masters, with each of them being given advanced AI, allowing for true sentience in a machine."

"Robots are hated where I come from. To us, they only mean trouble."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Light said.

All of a sudden, the house around them shook and a loud alarm went off. "What is that!?" Sonic asked. Light went to the window and saw outside an explosion in the distance behind a bunch of other houses.

"It looks like it's coming from the lab." Light thought. Then, with distaste, he said, "Wily…"

"It looks like Dr. Wily is at it again." Mega Man said, "I'll head to the sight of the disturbance and see what's up. RUSH!"

From another room, a red robotic dog came to Mega Man's side. Mega Man and Rush went outside, where Rush transformed himself into a hover board. Mega Man boarded and took off into the sky.

"Now where does he think he's going…without me?" Sonic got up and headed for the open door.

"Wait, Sonic." Light interrupted, "You should let Mega Man handle this. You should rest."

"Are you kidding? I'm the hero. Resting is not one of my strong points." With that, Sonic took off at full speed after Mega Man.

Roll chuckled, "Well, he sure is confident."

"And bold too." Light added, "He sort of reminds me of Mega Man."

Back over the neighborhood, Mega Man and Rush flew low over the buildings. Mega Man soon noticed Sonic following them. When Sonic caught up, he slowed down to match Mega Man's speed. "You thought I'd let you have all the fun?"

"I thought you'd stick around and rest for a while."

"You don't know me very well. I never back down from an adventure."

Mega Man couldn't help but smile. "Well if you insist…let's do it."

"Oh yeah; time to party!" The duo ran and flew toward a cloud of smoke deeper in the city beyond.


	3. Chapter 3: Brawl At The Lab

At the lab, Wily's robots were making a mess of everything. A band of 8 Sniper Joes and 6 Mets were moving about the place, shooting consoles and ripping out wires. Two Joes soon opened a door and saw Mega Man and Sonic standing there; Mega Man had his buster aimed and ready.

"Surprise!" Sonic shouted.

Mega Man hit both Joes with a shot to each one's head before they could raise their shields. Sonic jumped into the room and Mega Man followed. Sonic jumped on the shoulder of an unsuspecting Sniper Joe and spun it's head around, leaping off of it, kicking it to the ground where it twitched and went for two Mets, who hid under their helmets. Sonic slid and kicked the two robots up into the air.

Mega Man shot them both as they flew, and then turned his attention to a Sniper Joe, who raised its shield for protection. Mega Man fired a few shots, but the shield blocked all of them. The Sniper Joe counter attacked with 3 shots of its own. Mega Man easily dodged them and shot the Joe in the body with a fully charged shot, destroying it. One Joe tried to come up behind Mega Man and bash him with its shield, but Mega Man grabbed the Joe and flung it to the ground, blasting its head apart with his buster while it lay prone.

Sonic was running circles around 4 Sniper Joes, who all had their shields raised and looked around, trying to get a solid lock on the hedgehog. Sonic whipped up a small tornado that picked all three of them off the ground and hurled them into the walls. Sonic jumped from one to the next with a spin jump, destroying all three with a single hit.

Mega Man was finishing up with the last 4 Mets, hitting a volatile plasma tank behind them, which exploded. The Mets were caught in the explosion and were destroyed. Mega Man and Sonic then turned to the last Joe. It fired at Sonic, but Sonic just ran to avoid it. Keeping the Joe busy, Mega Man shot it in the back with a charged shot, destroying it. With the room cleared, Sonic dusted himself off. "Well, that was fun."

Another door across the room then exploded open. From the cleared smoke, Sonic and Mega Man looked and saw another robot. It was large, purple, and had shoulder pads with missiles on them, as well as two "hands" that were actually just large bombs.

"Napalm Man!" Mega Man was shocked.

From another part of the wall, a sound of cutting could be heard. Mega Man and Sonic watched as a blade of some kind cut a hole in the wall. When it collapsed, Mega Man saw a robot with spiky hair and three claws on each hand "Oh no. Slash Man too?"

He spoke too soon as a red humanoid robot with a red masked helmet that had a saw blade on the forehead appeared from behind Slash Man. "Metal Man as well? What next?"

Metal Man pointed at Mega Man and spoke first. "This time, I'll cut down to size, Mega Freak."  
"My claws have been dying to taste your circuits." Slash Man added with a growl.

From above, a hole was punched in the ceiling and two more robots jumped down. One was large and bulky, with arms that looked like they could crush Mega Man in one blow. The other one was red and looked similar to Metal Man, but had a U-Magnet where the saw would have been. "Oh great. Guts Man and Magnet Man."

"I'll stomp you into the ground, you little twerp!" Guts Man shouted.

Mega Man and Sonic stood back to back as the robots closed in. They did see a break in the robots, but that was soon cut off when 4 puffy clouds came together to form another robot that looked like a fluffy sheep with arms and legs. Next to it, a yellow distortion opened up and a robot that looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh rose from it, closing the hole and landing on the floor. "Pharaoh Man…and Sheep Man?" Mega Man looked worried. None of the Robot Masters seemed to take any notice to Sonic.

"The mighty Pharaoh Man and his fellow Masters will bury you in this place; your tomb, Mega Man." Pharaoh Man said, addressing himself in the third person.

"Don't think you're leaving me out of this, Mega Man." A harsh voice said. Mega Man and Sonic looked in the direction of the door they just came in. There stood one more robot. He was humanoid and black, wielding a buster similar to Mega Man and with two fins on his head.

"Bass?"

"It ends today. Ten times, you have defeated my master. Many times, you slipped through his…and my fingers. But now you are outnumbered 8 to 1."

"You'd better count again, buddy. You're counting should be 8 to 2."

Bass then took notice of Sonic. "Who…are you?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It makes no difference to us." Pharaoh Man said strongly, "We are the elite of the elite. The Masters of Masters. You don't stand a chance, Mega Man, even with this spiky rodent helping you."

"You talk too much." Sonic said as he dashed at Pharaoh Man. Pharaoh Man was taken by surprise at Sonic's speed. Sonic gave Pharaoh Man a solid punch in the chin, knocking him on his back. Sheep Man jumped in the air and hit the ground in front of Sonic with a lightning bolt, preventing him from attacking Pharaoh Man again.

"Hmph. Fine. If you want some…let this one have it too, boys." Pharaoh Man ordered

"No problem, Pharaoh. I'll slice him and dice him." Slash Man said with an unpleasant chuckle. Pharaoh Man, Sheep Man, Slash Man, and Napalm Man turned their attention to Sonic, while. Guts Man, Magnet Man, Metal Man, and Bass moved in on Mega Man. Mega Man and Sonic nodded to each other and moved toward their opponents, effectively dividing the room among themselves.

"You really think you can beat me?" Sonic asked confidently. "I fight buckets of bolts just like you on a constant basis."

"We'll see about that. Napalm Man! GET HIM!" Pharaoh Man ordered.

Napalm Man angled his body forward and charged on his treads, using the booster on his back to propel himself forward. Sonic reacted quickly though, sliding between Napalm's legs, ending up behind him. Sonic entered the spin dash and charged Napalm Man, slamming him in the back and knocking him on his face. As he got up, Pharaoh Man aimed his buster at Sonic and fired his Pharaoh Shot. Sonic danced around the shot and lunged, kicking Pharaoh Man in the face. Slash Man came up from behind, slicing furiously. Sonic weaved around his strikes, smiling as he did so.

On Mega Man's side, Bass kept Mega Man cornered by firing his Bass Buster whenever Mega Man tried to escape. Metal Man then jumped from behind Bass and threw two saw blades at once. Mega Man was lucky to dodge roll to the left, not giving Bass a chance to pin him. The blades stuck into the wall. Guts Man came up from behind and grabbed Mega Man, restraining him. Bass approached while aiming his Bass Buster. Mega Man managed to free his buster and shot Guts Man in the chin, causing the brute to release his grip. Mega Man escaped as Bass fired, hitting Guts Man in the chest. Guts Man fell over. Mega Man began to run to Sonic's aid.

"Oh no you don't, punk." Magnet Man stretched his arms out and his eyes began to glow. Mega Man soon found himself being pulled along the floor right towards Magnet Man. "He's all yours my brothers." Magnet Man said as Metal Man and Bass moved in

"S..Sonic. A little help would be nice."

"Kinda busy here!" Sonic said as he dodged lightning bolts from Sheep Man and slashes from Slash Man. Sonic rolled by and kicked Slash Man in the back of the legs, using it like a spring board into the wall. He then jumped off the wall at Sheep Man, who then turned himself into 4 clouds, causing Sonic to miss and land on the floor. Sheep Man reformed himself and continued his assault.

"I don't have time for this." Sonic said as he looked at Mega Man. Magnet Man had him in his clutches and Metal Man had a blade up to his neck.

"It's over, Mega Man." Bass said as he aimed his weapon at Mega Man's head. Before he could fire though, he fell on his back as Sonic tripped him. Sonic then punched Metal Man in the face, knocking him off balance. Mega Man fought with Magnet Man, and soon got free. Sonic kicked Magnet Man in the back of the head and Mega Man shot him in the chest. Magnet Man fell on his back, but was trying to get up.

"How…How dare you interfere you little rat." Bass snarled. "You will pay for this insult." Bass seemed to forget about Mega Man and started shooting at Sonic. Sonic easily zipped back and forth, avoiding Bass's shots.

"You're all too slow." Sonic jumped up and gave Bass a spin attack to the head, knocking him down. The other Robot Masters looked at their fallen comrades; Magnet Man, Guts Man, and Bass. Pharaoh Man stepped forward. "There're still five of us. Why don't you just give up now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the meaning of the word!" Sonic said as he attacked again. Slash Man jumped in front of Pharaoh Man and deflected Sonic by blocking his spin attack. Slash Man stumbled for a second.

Sheep Man then said, "Um, Pharaoh. Maybe we should retreat?"

"SILENCE you coward!" Pharaoh Man shouted. "We WILL destroy Mega Man and his new friend."

The Masters prepared for battle again, surrounding the heroic duo. They stood back to back, with Mega Man aiming his buster at them while Sonic had his fists raised.

"I defeated you all once before. I can do it again. And now I've got a partner."

Pharaoh Man laughed. "You only fought us one at a time. Now you fight all of us at once. Even as we speak, more Masters are on the way. It's hopeless for you."

"True heroes never back down." Sonic said.

All of a sudden, an orb of light appeared above their heads. Everyone looked up at it. "What the…?" Meta Man asked. At the peak of its brightness, it let out a violent shockwave that sent all of the Robot Masters flying backwards. They were all undamaged and looked up at where the light was. In its place was another robot. This one was sleek, blue, and had spikes on its head. It was slightly taller than Mega Man. The eye slit was lit up by a single orange eye. It looked down at them, and then turned its attention to Sonic.

Sonic could hardly believe it. "Mecha Sonic!?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rematch

Mega Man and Sonic watched as Mecha Sonic landed right in front of them. He stared in silence at the duo for a few seconds before they heard Metal Man speak. "Hey! Who are you to interrupt the destruction of Mega Man. Well, but order of Dr. Wily, all intruders will be eliminated." Metal Man threw a Metal Blade at Mecha Sonic. Mecha stood there as it got closer and caught it at the last possible second. Metal Man was shocked. "What in the…" He didn't have time to finish as Mecha Sonic hurled the Metal Blade back at him, severing his head from his robotic body. The head rolled away and the body fell limp.

Pharaoh Man stood up and fired 2 shots from his Pharaoh Shot. Mecha Sonic's armor deflected the shots and he turned to face him. Mecha Sonic curled into a ball and charged at Pharaoh Man. Pharaoh Man raised his Eye Shield for protection. Mecha slammed into it, but the shield held. Mecha flipped backward as Napalm Man fired a Napalm Bomb at him. Mecha Sonic flipped over it and kicked the bomb at Pharaoh Man. It landed at his feet. The last thing that Pharaoh Man saw was an explosion. His parts went flying everywhere.

Mecha Sonic hovered above Napalm Man. Napalm Man fired six missiles from his shoulders, but Mecha Sonic flew around them as he charged. He slammed Napalm Man into Slash Man and threw them up against the wall. Both robots fell limp. When he turned his attention to Sheep Man, the lone robot screeched and turned tail. He ran passed Mega Man and Sonic frantically and out the door that front door.

Mecha Sonic then landed and turned his attention to Sonic and Mega Man. Mega Man aimed his buster at Mecha Sonic and asked, "Who…What is that, Sonic? It looks like you."

"It's Mecha Sonic; one of Robotnik's many mechanical monstrosities."

Sonic made the first move, running straight at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic lifted off on his rocket boosters and hovered in the air. Mega Man aimed his buster and fired, but Mecha Sonic was quick enough to dodge. "Oh man, he's fast." Mega Man remarked. Mecha Sonic's chest began to radiate energy. Mecha Sonic fired a laser beam from it that caused the ground at Mega Man's feet to explode. Mega Man flew backward, but Sonic managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Gotcha. That was close."

"Thanks, Sonic." As Sonic ran with Mega Man, they looked behind them to see Mecha Sonic chasing them around the room. Mega Man fired a volley of rapid fire shots at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic was hit by them and he slowed down to a stop. Sonic stopped and put Mega Man down.

"Nice shootin bolt boy." Mecha Sonic quickly regained his posture and reshaped his right hand into a weapon. A single missile appeared from the barrel. Sonic gasped, "DUCK!" Mecha Sonic fired the missile, missing the heroes and exploding the wall behind them. Sonic landed on his feet, but Mega Man slid on his knees and bumped into the headless body of Metal Man.

Mega Man then got an idea. Mega Man put his hand on Metal Man's arm and it began to glow. Sonic and Mecha Sonic noticed this and watched as Mega Man changed colors. He went from two shades of blue to yellow and brown. His buster also disappeared. "Take this, Mecha Sonic!" A Metal Blade appeared in Mega Man's hand and he hurled it at Mecha Sonic, and then quickly threw 2 more at him. The first blade caught Mecha in the arm, slicing it and exposing wires. Mecha ducked under the next two. Mega Man jumped high in the air and threw two more at him at once; one from each hand. Mecha Sonic turned himself into his saw blade forma and flew at Mega Man, knocking the blades harmlessly aside.

Just before he hit, Sonic intercepted him from the side, kicking Mecha Sonic and sending him to the ground. Sonic then picked up one of the blades that Mecha Sonic knocked aside. Holding it above his head, Sonic revved up his spin dash, turning himself into a spinning saw blade. This put Mecha Sonic on the run, as he ran from Sonic as he spun after him. Mega Man cut Mecha Sonic off, but instead of brown and yellow, he was dark blue and yellow. From his buster, Mega Man launched a pill shaped bomb that bounced toward Mecha Sonic. He wasn't fast enough and collided with it. Sonic jumped clear of the explosion and landed next to Mega Man. When the smoke cleared, Mecha Sonic was laying face-down on the floor.

Mecha Sonic had black marks on his armor where it was burned. Some of his spines were either bent or broken, and the arm that had been cut was now completely severed. His body sparked all over, and his single eye went dimmer and dimmer until it was nothing but a black void. Sonic and Mega Man smiled and smacked hands in victory.

"Yeah! Way to go, Mega Man!"

"You weren't half bad yourself, Sonic. Well, it looks like your Mecha Sonic took care of the Robot Masters for us. I think it's time we went back to Dr. Light."

"Um…sure. I just want to check something." Sonic walked over to Mecha Sonic and pulled at his chest jewel. With all his strength, he managed to pull it off, revealing the Chaos Emerald within. Sonic took the green jewel and it glowed in his hand. "Okay. Now I'm ready. Let's go." Sonic dashed off out the door. Mega Man soon followed and called for Rush. He was soon in the air heading back to Light's house.

Back at the wrecked lab, Bass managed to slip away through the open hole in the roof and watched the whole thing. When Mega Man and Sonic had left, Bass jumped down and looked around at his broken comrades. "Bah. They were weak." He walked over to Mecha Sonic. "But this one…this one is strong. Hmm…" Bass thought for a minute before grabbing the damaged Mecha Sonic and slung him onto his back. "Let's get you back to Dr. Wily. Treble!" Through the roof, a robotic wolf came down through the roof as a rocket board. Bass stepped on. "Back to Wily." Treble lifted off, carrying both Bass and Mecha Sonic. They then proceeded toward Dr. Wily's Fortress.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

Sonic and Mega Man told Dr. Light everything that happened. Light was very sad about what happened to his lab, but curious about this Mecha Sonic. Sonic explained to him that Mecha Sonic was a robotic copy of himself that Dr. Robotnik built.

"So he comes from your world?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah."

"That leads me to wonder; how did you and Mecha Sonic get here?"

"I don't really know. It could have something to do with this though." Sonic revealed the Chaos Emerald. "I pulled this from Mecha Sonic's body; the same Mecha Sonic that had this in his chest while I was fighting him back on Mobius."

"Amazing." Light said, "Well what does it do? How does it work?"

Sonic shrugged. "Are you kidding? No one I know knows how they work, where they came from, or who created them. All we know is there are 7 in existence and each has incredible power."

"I bet that's how he defeated those Masters so easily. That gem was powering him."

"Well…I guess we should attend to the matter at hand." Light began, "I need to go to the lab and see what is repairable. Mega Man? Are you well enough to search for Wily? It looks like he's up to now good again?

"All my systems are good. I just need a recharge and I'll head out immediately afterwards."

"Good. Roll? Can you look after Sonic while we are away?"

Before Roll could answer, Sonic butted in, "Hey, whoa, whoa. You're leaving me out of the picture? Come on now. I just helped Mega Man take out those Master Bots AND Mecha Sonic. Give me a little more credit, Doc."

Light just chuckled. "Bold and eager to help I see. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Hey, no problem." Sonic said, "This Dr. Wily bozo is going down."

Roll interrupted, "But Sonic…don't you want to go home?"

Sonic stopped and looked at her, then thought hard. "Oh man. I hadn't thought about that. Well…Yes of course." Sonic looked a little down, but then perked up again. "But I can't solve that problem now. Plus, saving the world from egomaniacal scientists is more exciting than just sitting around doing nothing."

"Well if you insist on helping us, the least I can do is repay you. I'll fix up the lab and see if I can get something working that will send you home?"

"Heh. Thanks Doc." Sonic said with a smile.

"However, may I ask to hold onto that gemstone of yours? If you say it brought you here, perhaps I can use it to send you back."

"Hey. That's not a bad idea. Just be careful with it."

"I promise; no harm will come to this emerald, and you can be guaranteed that Wily won't get his hands on it. Well, Roll, come with me to the lab. We'll get it all cleaned up."

"Yes, doctor." Roll said happily.

Bass had just made it to Dr. Wily's castle with his cargo. A roof hatch opened and Treble descended into it. Bass hopped off when he landed and Treble reverted back to his wolf form. Bass and Treble made their way through the castle until they came to Wily's laboratory. Inside, Wily was typing at a computer with designs for another robot on the screen. When he heard the door open, he turned around to see who it was. "Ah, Bass. You have returned; with good news I hope."

Bass answered, "Well yes and no doctor. You see, Mega Man escaped."

"WHAT!? He got avay? But I sent YOU and SEVEN of my greatest Robot Masters to destroy him! How could you fail me like zis, Bass!?"

"I also have good news." Bass said as he threw Mecha Sonic down on the floor at Wily's feet?"

"Vhat is this?"

"Allow me to explain." Bass told Wily the whole story; how they ambushed Mega Man and the strange animal at Light's Lab, how this Mecha Sonic foiled their plans and destroyed the other Masters, how Mega Man and Sonic defeated Mecha Sonic, and glowing jewel inside Mecha Sonic.

"Very interesting…But vhy did you bring him here? You expect me to repair him?"

"This robot single-handedly destroyed Metal Man, Slash Man, Pharaoh Man, and Napalm Man all by himself in no time at all…how can you pass this up?"

"Hmm. You make a good point, Bass. Vell…Good vork, Bass. I'll see what I can do." Wily picked up the damaged robot and set him on a work table near the back of the room. "Eh…Zat vill be all Bass. Go replenish your energy."

Bass started to walk out, but as he got to the door, he took another look at the plans on the screen. They were blueprints to a humanoid robot that much he could tell. Not much of him made sense, but the title at the top of the screen caught his eye. It read: "Project Z.E.R.O."


	6. Chapter 6: First Strike

Light's car pulled up to the now broken lab building. When he got to the main room, he and Roll saw the carnage around him. They saw parts of Pharaoh Man, Slash Man and Napalm Man smashed up against the wall, Metal Man's headless body, and Guts man and Magnet Man lying deactivated next to each other. "Oh my." Light began, "They sure did a number on this place. Still, at least it's not a total loss."

"Does that mean you can fix it, Dr. Light?" Roll asked.

"Yes my dear. But I could definitely use some help. Can you stay up here and assess the extent of the damage while I go down to the lower levels and see if any of the other robots are intact."

"Sure, doctor."

As Light entered another door, he turned back. "Oh and Roll?" Roll turned back to him. "Gather up their bits and pieces if you can." Roll nodded and got back to work. Light went into the intact elevator and went to the lower levels.

Meanwhile, Mega Man and Sonic was already out exploring the area outside the city. He muttered to himself, "I couldn't just wait while Mega Man recharged. Why put off til later what you can do now?" Sonic zigzagged around the grassy countryside outside the city, looking in all directions for any sign.

It took him about another hour to find Wily's Fortress. On his way up a mountain, Sonic peered down a canyon, and glimpsed a castle with a skull at the main door. The skull had a large "W" on the forehead. "This must be the place. Not much resistance." Sonic started chuckling. "This is gonna be easier than I thought." Sonic dashed down the canyon toward the castle. As he got closer, he saw parts of the ground open up in front of him. Rising from the openings were double barreled laser turrets. "AHA! Now this is more like it." Sonic exclaimed with a smug smile.

The turrets fired at him, but Sonic easily ducked and jumped over their shots. The first couple cannons were destroyed in seconds as Sonic spun attack one and used it as a spring board to spin attack the next closest one. When all turrets in that area were destroyed, Sonic found himself at the front door, which was wide open. He proceeded to walk inside.

The large and wide hall seemed to go on for a while. Sonic only came to the first door after about 5 minutes of walking. He pressed the "Open" button on the control panel, which then extended a hand print reader. Sonic looked at it and then tried his hand. The scanner blinked red and the door didn't open. Sonic tackled the door a few times, but it didn't open. From behind him, a threatening voice spoke, "Are you lost my woodland friend?"

Sonic spun around to see a robot standing there. This robot had red and yellow armor on its body. The face looked human with green eyes. On the front of the helmet was a yellow "V" that almost looked like a pair of horns. "And you would be?" Sonic asked.

"Quick Man's the name. Now I'll ask again. Are you lost?"

"Not exactly. I've just gotta speak with a Dr. Wily." Sonic said.

"Don't play innocent with me, hedgehog. I know who you are. Wily knows who you are and ordered us to stop you AND Mega Man if we see you skulking around here."

"Well…" Sonic began as he raised his fists. "If it's a fight you want, Quick Man, then it's a fight you shall get." Sonic began the figure 8 technique and charged at Quick Man. Quick Man quickly side stepped Sonic's dash. Sonic skidded to a halt and attacked again, this time from the air, trying to land on Quick Man. Quick Man dashed to the right and dodged. "Man, you're fast. NOW things are getting interesting."

"Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothin yet."

Quick Man dashed at Sonic so fast that he left ghost images of himself behind him. Sonic managed to jump over Quick Man's punch, but only just. Sonic ax kicked Quick Man in the back of the head in response. Quick Man regained himself and charged again, this time hitting Sonic in the face with a strong punch. Sonic spin dashed at Quick Man, knocking the robot back into the wall. Quick Man got up and growled Sonic as he raised his right arm. From a slit on his wrist, Quick Man fired a spread of three Quick-Boomerangs. Sonic easily slid under the first two, but the second one caught his leg, tripping him; luckily, it was the blunt side, so Sonic's legs weren't sliced. Quick Man was upon Sonic in seconds as he picked up the hedgehog. Quick Man then punched Sonic into the door.

Quick Man sneered. "Bah. Is this a joke? Bass said your speed was impressive, but you're just a slowpoke compared to me. Sonic jumped at Quick Man, but the robot easily dodged, moving behind Sonic before he could blink. Quick Man grabbed Sonic from the back by the neck. Sonic could feel the robot choking the life from him. Soon, he saw a bright flash of blue and Mega Man teleported in front of him.

"Let him go, Quick Man." Mega Man demanded, aiming his weapon. Quick Man started using Sonic as a shield. "Let him go."

"Or you'll do what "Slow Bot"?" Quick Man asked smugly. By the time you fire, I would have already used Sonic's head to take the shot for me. Now unless you want your friend's life to end right here, I suggest you surrender now."

At first, Mega Man held his aim, but then his face softened. Mega Man lowered his weapon and hung his head. He sighed, "I…I cannot allow my actions to bring harm to another living creature. Very well…I surrender." Mega Man put his hands behind his head.

Quick Man smiled with triumph. "Now move forward slowly." Mega Man complied.

"Mega Man? What are you doing? You don't surrender to the…"

Sonic was cut off as Quick Man put a bladed boomerang to his throat. "Shut up or I'll cut your neck."

When Mega Man was standing in front of Quick Man, he quickly pushed a button on his arm and his color changed to purple and silver. A bright flash appeared from Mega Man's buster and everything went still, except for Mega Man. "I've got about 15 seconds." Mega Man moved the blade away from Sonic's throat. Mega Man grabbed Sonic from Quick Man's clutches. He then switched his color again to more of an orange. He fired 3 Crash Bombers around Quick Man's feet and dived backward with a paralyzed Sonic in his arms.

When the Time Stopper wore off, Quick Man was astonished to find Sonic gone. He didn't notice the Crash Bombers around him until a few seconds later. H-How did you…" BOOM! The bombs went off and parts of Quick Man went everywhere. Sonic also came to and saw Mega Man next to him.

"Wait? What just happened?"

Mega Man answered, "Sorry I took so long, Sonic. I had to deal with Crash Man and Flash Man, who were making their way to Dr. Light's house. I figured their weapons would come in handy. I guess it turns out I was right."

"No joke. Now what do you say we give Wily a piece of our minds?"

"Yeah." Sonic and Mega Man fist bumped and Mega Man turned his attention to the door. "I can get this door open." Mega Man fired 4 more Crash Bombers at the door; one at each corner. They exploded after a few seconds, leaving a hole where the door used to be. Mega Man then reverted back to his original form.

"Nice trick."

"Come on." Mega Man said. "Let's go get Dr. Wily."

At the lab, Dr. Light's construction and repair robots were hard at work fixing the damage. Roll was watching the doctor as he gathered up the rest of the parts of the Robot Masters. He looked down at their frames. He then knelt down to Guts Man and said softly, "Oh Guts Man…this isn't what I wanted for you. You were built to help mankind, not aid in its destruction…Well…now's your chance."

"Dr. Light?" Roll asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Roll. Bring me my tools and my hand computer."

Roll ran off to the other side of the room and opened a locker. She brought a small tablet and a bag of tools to Dr. Light. "What are you going to do, doctor?"

"I'm going to give these robots a second chance at a more constructive existence." He pulled out some tools and started to work.


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor Wily Strikes Back

Sonic and Mega Man didn't have an easy time. Robots were everywhere; Sniper Joes, Bladers, Hot Heads, Mets, and turrets. But working together, they easily overcame any of Wily's minions that came their way. They soon came to a door that led into a large empty room. Mega Man put his hand in front of Sonic. "Hold on, Sonic. I don't like this, let me take a look. Mega Man stepped inside. Sonic stood back, but had a frown on his face and tapped his foot in impatience.

Mega Man suddenly found himself trapped as the door sealed behind him. From the other side, he could hear Sonic attacking the door. Mega Man shot it a few times before he turned around and saw a massive robot descend from the ceiling. It hovered in mid-air and had 4 tentacles around it disc-like frame, with a glass dome at the top. Inside the dome, Mega Man saw Dr. Wily inside.

"You've foiled my plans for the last time, Mega Man!" Mega Man fired his Mega Buster at it, but his shots didn't even make a scratch. One of the tentacles shot out to grab him, but Mega Man jumped over it. Mega Man activated Metal Man's weapon, the Metal Blade, and threw two saw blades. One missed, but the other cut one of the tentacles off. "NO! VHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I've gotcha, Wily." Mega Man started throwing furiously. Wily couldn't move his tentacles in all directions at once and soon found all of them were cut off.

"NO, NO, NO!" Wily yelled angrily. Mega Man aimed his buster and charged up a charged shot. The shot fired and shot right through the machine's armor. It sparked all over and then exploded. Parts of it went everywhere, and Mega Man saw Wily's fly from the explosion and land on the floor. His head then shot up from a metallic spring and the body fell limp.

"A dummy? I should have known. The doors on both ends of the room opened up and Sonic stepped through. He saw parts everywhere.

"Huh…looks like I missed the party." Mega Man just nodded and signaled them through the other door, continuing on.

Wily was watching on a computer screen. "Grrrragh. That pesky Mega Man; always destroying my precious machines…Hmph. No matter. Mecha Sonic is almost ready." He turned back to Mecha Sonic, who was still on the table. Mecha Sonic's armor was a little thicker than before. Augmentations included broad white and blue shoulder pads, thicker white and blue lower legs, and protective body armor over his chest crystal. The arm that was severed in his earlier fight was replaced with a buster weapon similar to Mega Man. Wily hooked a wire into Mecha Sonic's head. "Now to start the download." Wily pressed a few more keys into his computer.

As he worked, Wily talked to himself. "But even you are just a minor side note for my master plan. Soon, my greatest robot will be unleashed. None of the other Robot Masters; not Mega Man; not even Bass…could stop this new machine. You my friend will buy me the time I need to complete him."

"Really Dr. Wily?" Bass asked from behind.

"Oh? B-Bass? I didn't see you there."

"A robot that is superior to me? Does this have something to do with this…'Project Z.E.R.O?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw some blueprints on your screen when I first brought Mecha Sonic to you. So…You were planning on replacing me, Wily?"

Wily got agitated, "You just don't understand do you, Bass? Your kind doesn't last forever. You are just another number in the line. This new creation of mine will do for me what you have failed to do…destroy Mega Man once and for all and allow me to conquer the world."

"You…You've betrayed me. My own creator?" At that moment, Wily felt Mecha Sonic's hand on his shoulder. Mecha Sonic pushed Wily behind him to protect him from Bass. He aimed his buster at Bass.

"Vait, Mecha Sonic." Wily commanded. Mecha Sonic complied and stepped aside. Wily turned to Bass. "I AM your creator, Bass. That makes me your master. Now I ORDER you and Mecha Sonic to go and deal with Mega Man and that blue rodent."

Bass glared at Wily. "…N-NO! All this time…I've tried to destroy Mega Man to prove I was the strongest…and now you plan to replace me."

"BaaaAAAASSSS! Don't you dare…"

"I'm done, Wily. Use your new toy to destroy Mega Man for you. He will fail, and I will be the one to destroy him, but never again for you. And once that is done, know that I will be gunning for this…ZERO next. Know that!" Bass then disappeared in a flash of purple.

"That traitorous little bot! Mecha Sonic. Do. NOT. Fail me!

Mecha Sonic nodded and teleported away.

"I'd better check on Zero; see how that upload is going." Wily exited the room through a back door.

Mega Man and Sonic spent the next half hour blasting their way through robot after robot and dodging obstacle after obstacle.

"Just how big is this place, Mega Man?"

"Wily thinks bigger is better. But the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Sonic just chuckled as they made their way another door. It sealed behind them.

"Great, now what?" Sonic asked. Seconds later, Mecha Sonic teleported in front of them. Mega Man and Sonic could hardly believe their eyes.

"M-Mecha Sonic?" Sonic gawked. Mecha Sonic was the same, but different. That same singular eye stared at the blue duo, but it was the robotic eye of a malevolent intelligence, not one of a mindless drone. He was still the same blue color, but bulkier with thicker armor all over his body. Mecha Sonic now also sported a Buster Weapon on his right hand.

"Dr. Wily must have gotten to him and upgraded him."

"He did." Mecha Sonic announced in a deep, robotic voice.

"What the!?" Sonic gasped.

"My master, Dr. Wily, repaired my damage and gave me the weapons to destroy you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I will not disappoint."

"So…Wily's your master now? What happed to Robotnik?"

"I have no recollection of this Robotnik. Dr. Wily is my only master. I will defeat you and Mega Man for his glory. FIGHT!"


	8. Chapter 8: Sonic The Fighter

The fight commenced, with Mecha Sonic making the first move. He fired his rocket boosters and dashed for Sonic. Mega Man got in the way and shot him with his buster. Mecha Sonic used his own buster to knock the shots aside. He then slammed head first into Mega Man, causing him and Sonic to hit the door. As they were getting to their feet, Mecha Sonic stood over them with his buster aimed at Sonic's head. Mega Man kicked the buster just as Mecha Sonic fired, causing the bolt to harmlessly hit the ceiling.

Sonic then spun and slammed into Mecha Sonic, sending him to the opposite wall. Mecha Sonic didn't seem fazed and quickly got up. "Enhanced armor, Sonic; it can withstand anything either of you throw at me."

"You're just a machine, Mecha Sonic. And machines can be broken."

"Let's see you try!"

Mecha Sonic flew into the air and attempted to stomp Sonic. Sonic dodged and kicked Mecha Sonic in the head. Mecha Sonic just flinched and swatted Sonic aside onto the ground. Mega Man fired again, but his shots still only mildly burned Mecha Sonic's armor. Mecha Sonic turned to Mega Man and fired his buster. A large blue bolt hit Mega Man in the chest, sending him into the wall and then onto his face.

Mecha Sonic turned back to Sonic, who was just getting up. He picked Sonic up by the throat. "Wily's machines are superior to weak flesh sacks like you. You are so easily damaged." Three Metal Blades hit Mecha Sonic in the back, but harmlessly bounced off. Still holding Sonic, Mecha Sonic turned to Mega Man, who was now yellow and brown. "…and puny bots like you are yesterday's garbage, not deserving of existing." Mecha Sonic threw Sonic at Mega Man. Both fell on the ground.

Mega Man got up, but Sonic was out Man switched to the Crash Bomber and fired. Mecha Sonic caught the bomb and threw it back at Mega Man. Mega Man wasn't fast enough. The Crash Bomber stuck to his chest. The red light stared blinking faster as Mega Man struggled to get it off, with no success. He thought it was all over. "WILY!" Mega Man screamed.

At the last possible second, a green bolt from above shot and destroyed the Crash Bomber. Mecha Sonic exclaimed, "WHAT!?" He looked above and behind him. Mega Man followed where he was looking.

It was Bass. He was clinging to the wall as he slid down to the floor. Aiming his buster at Mecha Sonic, he said, "No one will destroy Mega Man but me. You got that?"

"You traitor. I will destroy you both for the great Dr. Wily."

"Just try." Mega Man said. Mecha Sonic turned to Mega Man as he switched back to normal and fired rapid shots from his Mega Buster. They still had no effect.

Mecha Sonic laughed, "That won't work puny bot." Mega Man continued to fire at Mecha Sonic.

"I won't let Dr. Wily win, Mecha Sonic. I fight for all of mankind!"

Behind Mecha Sonic, Bass aimed his buster and it started to glow. Mecha Sonic dashed at Mega Man and threw a few punches. Mega Man ducked under both and jumped back, still firing. Mecha Sonic was still not hurt. Behind him, Mecha Sonic heard Bass yell, "Hey, Bolt Brain!" Mecha Sonic turned around and Bass fired a full powered shot from his buster. The shot hit Mecha Sonic square in the chest. The armor over his chest crystal cracked and fell off. "I've got you now, Mecha Junk."

"NEVER!" Mecha Sonic charged at Bass. Bass jumped and used Mecha Sonic as a spring board, sending Mecha Sonic into the wall. Mecha Sonic recovered and turned back to Bass, who was now standing next to Mega Man.

Mecha Sonic felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Sonic with a cocky smile on his face. "I beg to differ, you dumb bot." Sonic started to run circles around Mecha Sonic, created a strong gust of wind. The miniature twister lifted Mecha Sonic in the air and spun him like a rag doll. Sonic then jumped into the center and did a spin kick, knocking Mecha Sonic out of the twister as it subsided. Flying toward Mega Mand and Bass, the two robots had charged shots waiting. They fired just as Mecha Sonic got close, sending him to the ground on his back.

Mecha Sonic lied there, twitching and sparking. He watched as Sonic jumped to the ceiling and shouted, "It's time to end this…and you…once and for all!" Sonic leapt of the ceiling toward the ground, curling into a spinning ball. He hit Mecha Sonic right in the chest crystal. Sonic jumped up and came back down with his foot. Upon impact, his foot shattered the crystal, leaving a gaping whole. Sonic flipped backward, landing in between Mega Man and Bass. Mecha Sonic sparked a few more times before his single orange eye went completely dark. A few seconds later, he exploded, sending parts everywhere. Mega Man, Bass, and Sonic shielded their faces, but none of the parts hit or injured them.

Bass then quietly walked to the center of the room. As he got there, Mega Man said, "Hey Bass…thanks."

Bass looked back and glared at Mega Man. "HEY! Don't think it'll be the same next time we meet. Next time, we will meet as enemies, not as friends. See you later…you junk robot." With that, Bass disappeared.

"Not exactly the friendliest of rivals is he?" Sonic asked. Mega Man didn't answer, but just smiled. Mega Man then walked over to the door at the other end of the room and tried to open it. It didn't. "What?" It's not opening. Mega man then noticed the control panel. One of Mecha Sonic's spines were sticking out of it, effectively jamming the door.

"Can't you blow it open with that drill bomb thingy?"

"No. these doors are made of solid lytanium reinforced titanium alloy. Lytanium makes a door nearly blast proof, so the Crash Bombers and the Napalm Bomb won't break it." All of a sudden, they heard a crash from above. Something jumped through the new hole. When it landed, Mega Man stared in shock. "It's Guts Man again." Mega Man readied his buster. Guts Man charged him. He was about to fire, but Sonic pushed him out of the way. Guts Man threw a punch that shattered a hole in the door. He then turned to Mega Man and Sonic.

"What are you waiting for, Mega Man?" Guts Man asked strongly. "Let's go and stop Dr. Wily."

Mega Man couldn't believe what he was hearing. Guts Man was actually helping him. Mega Man soon got a call from his helmet phone. "Yes?"

"Mega Man?" It was Roll. "Sorry I didn't forewarn you about Guts Man. Dr. Ligh repaired and reprogrammed the other Masters at the lab. They fight for good now. At that moment, Pharaoh Man, Metal Man, Napalm Man, Magnet Man, and Slash Man jumped down.

Pharaoh Man spoke. "We're with you Mega Man. Light has given us a second chance?"

"Yeah." Metal Man said, "Who needs that loser, Dr. Wily."

Mega Man wasn't sure what to say, so Sonic said it for him. "Heheh. Well, it's nice to have you guys along for the ride." Mega Man just smiled and proceeded through the large hole that Guts Man made. Sonic followed behind, followed by the other Robot Masters.

Wily saw what happened on a view screen in a hallway. "VHAT!? Dr. Light has turned MY robots against me!? Grrrrrr. I need to complete it!" Wily ran down the hall for a few minutes before he entered a laboratory environment. Computers lined the walls, with tools and various parts lying on tables and on the floor. In the center was a capsule. Inside was a red robot with green jewels on its chest and long golden hair sticking out from the back of the helmet. The face looked humanoid and the eyes were closed, giving the impression of sleep.

Wily ran over to a few computers near the capsule and typed. "Perfect. All the data has been uploaded into his mind. He…is ready." Wily typed again. The blue jewel on the robot's head started glow, showing a white "W" on it. It faded and the jewel stopped glowing. The capsule cover opened. "Awaken, Zero…My masterpiece." Wily said.

The robot put its arms on the edges and slowly pulled itself up in an upright position. As it did, it spoke. "Who are you?"

"After him! He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go! Destroy him! That's an order!" Wily commanded.

The machine identified as Zero stood up on his feet and stared at Wily as the doctor walked off. "Hey, Wait, I…" Zero suddenly stopped in his tracks as a surge of what could only be described as pain ran through his head. He screamed and held his head as the "W" reappeared and flashed on his forehead jewel. In seconds, the screaming stopped and Zero's face went from one of curiosity to one of evil. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a malicious grin. "As you command. All intruders will be annihilated."


	9. Chapter 9: Master On Master

Mega Man and Sonic lead the way, with the Robot Masters behind them. The came to a similar room to the one they fought Mecha Sonic in, but this one was a lot dimmer and a lot larger. They heard the door close behind them. All of a sudden, the room lit up and they could see six robots standing in front of them, lined up against the wall. They stared blankly at the heroes.

At the far left, they saw a short, chubby, orange and yellow robot holding a round black bomb in his right hand; Bomb Man. On down the line, there was a blue robot with a single buster weapon and a massive fan on his chest; Air Man. Next was a dark blue ninja looking robot with red eyes; Shadow Man. Then there was a short, dark orange robot with a large light bulb on its head; Bright Man. Next was a light blue robot that seemed to be made out of shimmering balls that shined radiantly; Crystal Man. The last robot was tall with a red crystal on his chest and ice-like crystals on his head, shoulders, knees, and feet; Freeze Man. Behind them was the door they needed to get through.

"We don't have time for this my friends." Magnet Man said.

"Yeah!" Guts Man added, "Out of our way!"

"You can't take all eight of us." Sonic bragged. "Why don't you just give up and we won't have to trash you?"

"That's funny, because I only count 6." Air Man mocked. All of a sudden, Sonic and Mega Man were gripped by metal arms and yanked to either corner of the room. Force fields appeared around them, preventing them from escaping.

"It's just you and us now. Gahahahaa." Bomb Man laughed. "We are more than equipped to destroy you." The evil Masters got ready for combat and the hero Masters did the same.

Mega Man and Sonic could only watch helplessly as the fight began. The Masters charged at each other and it became 6 one-on-one battles; Guts Man versus Bomb Man, Metal Man versus Air Man, Magnet Man versus Shadow Man, Pharaoh Man versus Bright Man, Napalm Man versus Crystal Man, and Slash Man versus Freeze Man.

Guts Man charged and tried to tackle Bomb Man, but Bomb Man jumped high over Guts Man, which caused the brute to smash through a wall. Guts Man grabbed a large piece of metal from the debris and hurled it at Bomb Man. He dodged that by jumping too, but this time threw his bomb at Guts Man. The explosion hit Guts Man dead on. Guts Man fell over, badly damaged. Bomb Man started dancing and laughing, "Ha Ha! You're too big and too dumb to contend with me Guts Man." Guts Man got back up and attacked again.

Metal Man was not having much luck either. All the Metal Blades he threw at Air Man were easily knocked aside by the tornadoes that Air Man whipped up with his buster. Metal Man was able to dodge all the twisters, but he wasn't getting to Air Man any time soon. Then Air Man's chest fan started spinning and Metal Man felt himself being pulled toward Air Man. Being made of light materials, he was easily pulled to Air Man. Air Man held Metal Man by the back of the head with his normal hand and slammed him into the ground. Picking him up again, Air Man used his buster to send Metal Man flying up to the ceiling with a tornado. Metal Man fell back down hard. "But…I was the first one of Wily's first eight Robot Masters. How am I losing to you?"

Air Man scoffed. "Bah. You may have been the first, but that makes you the prototype. 'I' am the final product."

Magnet Man was getting kicked all over the place by Shadow Man. Magnet Man moved in and tried to punch him, but Shadow Man ducked and tripped Magnet Man. Shadow Man then kicked Magnet Man in the head, causing him to roll. Magnet Man got to his feet and fired three Magnet Missiles. The missiles seeked their target, but the slippery ninja robot disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind Magnet Man. The missiles came back, but hit Magnet Man instead. Shadow Man threw Magnet Man over his head as he stumbled backward. Magnet Man struggled to his feet and complimented, "Hmm, not bad for a wannabe ninja."

Pharaoh Man was managing to hurt Bright Man. His Pharaoh shots were hitting and causing Bright Man to stumble. Pharaoh Man then came in for the kill, but Bright Man was ready. The Flash Stopper on his head lit up, blinding Pharaoh Man. Pharaoh Man covered his sensitive optics and stumbled backward onto his butt. Bright Man seized the opportunity and unloaded a spray of bolts from his buster at Pharaoh Man. Pharaoh Man was lightly damaged and attacked again, but met with the same result. Bright Man was using Pharaoh Man's sensitive eyes against him, stunning him with bright flashes of light. "What's the matter, Pharaoh Man, hmmmm? Is it too bright for you?"

"Shut up you oversized light bulb and fight me like a robot." Pharaoh Man challenged. He continued to attack.

This ended with all of the other Robot Masters. Napalm Man couldn't get close to Crystal Man, who kept jumping all over the place. He blocked all missiles launched with his Crystal Eye, while simultaneously using them as projectiles against Napalm Man. Slash Man wasn't fairing any better either. Being weak to extreme changes in temperature, Freeze Man kept Slash Man on ice by constantly freezing him with his Freeze Cracker, then proceeding to pummel him with his fists. All of the hero Masters soon found themselves bunched together in the center of the room. The evil ones were closing in from all sides.

"Okay, this isn't cutting it." Metal Man observed. "We're getting our cans handed to us."

"They're cheating!" Slash Man said aggressively.

"No." Pharaoh Man replied. "They are using our weaknesses against us. If we keep fighting them like this, we'll lose. We have to fight a new opponent. Circle up and choose a new target; hopefully one with a weakness you can exploit."

"Hmmm." Magnet Man thought, "That just might work, Pharaoh Man. I knew there was a reason you could lead us." The robots circled up and chose their targets; Guts Man versus Air Man, Metal Man versus Bomb Man, Magnet Man versus Bright Man, Pharaoh Man versus Freeze Man, Napalm Man versus Shadow Man, and Slash Man versus Crystal Man. This time, things were going a little differently.

Guts Man punched the floor and pulled up a large piece of metal and threw it at Air Man. Air Man fired his Air Shooter, but the debris was too heavy, passing right through the twisters and slamming Air Man into the wall. He got up just in time to see Guts Man charging with his shoulder in front of him. He spun his chest fan in an attempt to blow Guts Man back, but Guts Man was also too heavy to move. He hit Air Man with all his might, smashing Air Man into the wall and destroying him.

Metal Man was able to match Bomb Man's maneuverability, easily matching him in speed and jumping height. Bomb Man threw a bomb at the ground just as Metal Man landed. Metal Man wasn't afraid, since Crash Man's weapon was never able to hurt him. The explosion went off, with Metal Man not even getting a scratch. "My turn, Bomb Man!" Metal Man leapt at Bomb Man, throwing a total of 3 Metal Blades at Bomb Man. Bomb Man counterattacked with 1 bomb, but the first Metal Blade cut it in half, rendering it harmless. Bomb Man watched as the first two Metal Blades severed his arms and the third one stuck into his chest. He stumbled backward as Metal Man landed. He threw one more Metal Blade discus style, severing Bomb Man's head.

Bright Man attempted to use his Flash Stopper on Magnet Man, but Magnet Man managed to stop himself from getting stunned by activating his magnetic pull. His rapidly flashing eyes cancelled out the effects of the Flash Stopper, making it ineffective against Magnet Man. He pulled Bright Man towards him, despite how much Bright Man fought him. When Bright Man was right in front of him, Magnet Man punched his light bulb and shattered it. Stunned, Bright Man was then grabbed by Magnet Man in a choke hold. "Say 'good night', Bright Boy." Magnet Man put his right arm to Bright Man's head and put a Magnet Missile through his head.

Pharaoh Man's fight was an even fight. Freeze Man's cold Freeze Cracker and Pharaoh Man's fireball Pharaoh Shot cancelled each other out as they collided. Pharaoh Man took to flying around, but underestimated Freeze Man's ability to fight aerial opponents, as a few Freeze Crackers hit him in mid-air. Pharaoh Man then fired a Pharaoh Wave at Freeze Man, who proceeded to dodge it by jumping. Pharaoh Man then decided to simply charge Freeze Man. Freeze Man shot a Freeze Cracker at him, but Pharaoh Man activated his Eye Shield just in time, blocking the shot. Shocked, Freeze Man fired again and again, but all of his shots were blocked by the shield. Pharaoh Man hit him hard with the shield, causing Freeze Man to stumble. He then incinerated Freeze Man with a fully charged Pharaoh Shot.

Shadow Man was having trouble avoiding Napalm Man's explosives. All the Shadow Blades he threw were getting destroyed by Napalm Man's missiles and the Napalm Bomb kept Shadow Man from getting close. Soon, Napalm Man got lucky. A single Napalm Bomb exploded right at Shadow Man's feet, launching him in the air. "kaBOOM, Baby!" Napalm Man shouted as he fired 4 missiles in front of him. They collided with Shadow Man as he fell, blowing him to tiny bits. "Now THAT was a blast!" Napalm Man exclaimed.

Finally, Slash Man made short work of Crystal Man, using his Slash Claw to slice any Crystal Eye that came close to him. When he got close, he sliced right through the Crystal Eyes surrounding Crystal Man and threw him to the ground. Crystal Man got up and tried to attack Slash Man with his fists, but Slash Man's hand to hand skills were superior. He easily threw Crystal Man on the ground and then jumped on him. Slash Man savagely tore Crystal Man apart with his blades. When he was finished, all that was left of Crystal Man was a pile of scrap metal.

The Robot Masters looked around. All of their opponents were down. Pharaoh Man applauded the others. "Excellent…Excellent…Excellent work, team."

"Yeah." Metal Man agreed, "Hey Napalm Man. I guess this is one of the few times I'm glad you're a walking weapon. You made short work of that ninja reject."

"Well…" Napalm Man replied, "I didn't know you were resistant to explosives. I thought you were as tin foil, bro."

"No one can stand against my strength!" Guts Man boasted.

"Forget your strength! My claws tore that shiny crystal bot like paper." Slash Man boasted back.

"Hmm…that was pretty rough." Magnet Man commented. "But we did okay."

"Did okay!?" Napalm Man responded. "They were dead the instant they entered the room. They just didn't know it at the time."

"Not if I hadn't saved you from crystal boy, Napalm Man." Slash Man said snidely as he cleaned some torn wires from his claws.

Pharaoh Man then addressed them all. "You all did well, my brothers. We were never designed to fight alone. If we fight together, there is nothing that can stand against us. Let this be a lesson to Doctor Wily. We may have served him once. But now, he will learn what it's like to be on the receiving end of our powers. We must stand united if victory is to be achieved. Furthermore…"

Sonic then cut in, getting impatient. "Ummm…Hey, a little help here?" They looked around. Slash Man noticed some cables connecting to the shields. He jumped to either wall and slashed them. Mega Man and Sonic were free. They were ready to proceed when a new robot appeared in front of the door they were walking toward.

"Um?" Sonic began, "Now who is that?"

All the Robot Masters studied the newcomer carefully before Mega Man said, "I've never seen this robot before, and I've faced all of Wily's creations. This is someone new."

The strange robot looked at them with cold eyes and then smirked at them.

"Who are you?" Pharaoh Man demanded, "Identify yourself?"

It answered, "I…am the product of Dr. Wily's Project Z.E.R.O, so you can call me Zero. Not that it will matter, since you won't get past me…or even get out of here alive."


	10. Chapter 10: Zero Chance

Zero stood his ground and raised both of his fists. At first, they all just stood and stared at each other, but Guts Man soon lost his patience. "I'm gonna smash you like a bug, tin twerp!" Guts Man charged at Zero and raised both his fists over his head in an attempt to crush him. Zero rolled to the right as Guts Man smashed the ground where he was standing. Guts Man pulled his hands from the debris, holding a large chunk of sharp metal. He threw it at Zero. Zero changed his right hand into a buster weapon and fired. The shot shattered the metal chunk.

All of the others looked in awe. Sonic was the first to speak. "Well…this will be fun. LET'S GET'EM!" Sonic charged, and the others soon followed. Sonic went for a kick to Zero's face, but Zero ducked under and grabbed Sonic by the leg, throwing him into a nearby wall. Slash Man came swinging, but Zero easily jumped over him, kicking him in the back of the head in the process. Pharaoh Man shot a Pharaoh Wave at Zero, but Zero sidestepped that and shot Pharaoh Man in the chest with his buster. The shot wasn't even at full power and Pharaoh Man was still hit hard and fell onto his back and was out.

Metal Man took his turn. "It's time you buzz off, pal!" Metal Man threw a single Metal Blade at Zero. Zero blocked it with his left arm. It bounced off, but did leave a small scratch. Zero glared at Metal Man. "Oh, so you have some enhanced armor, eh Zero? That's fine. TAKE THIS!" Metal Man jumped over Zero, throwing two Metal Blades as he went. Zero dodged these and shot at Metal Man. Metal Man dodged mid-air and landed next to Guts Man.

Magnet Man came up behind Zero and fired a Magnet Missile. Zero saw him just in time and flipped backwards, avoiding the missile. He landed behind Magnet Man and grabbed him on both sides of his head. Magnet Man just looked on in shock as Zero twisted. Zero made short work of Magnet Man, soon tearing his head off and then kicking his body to the floor. Napalm Man shouted, "NO! Magnet Man! ...Oh now you've gone and done it. Sonic came up under Zero and launched him in the air with sheer speed. Napalm Man fired six shoulder missiles at once, all of which hit Zero. Zero landed on his left knee and right foot. Zero had scorch marks on his armor, but just looked up and glared at Napalm Man.

"Seriously, Zero?" Sonic asked, "Why don't you just run scared to Wily now before we really mess you up? The odds are in our favor."

"That's what you think you little pest." Zero snarled. "I've already dealt with two of you. And I'm just warming up."

"Enough talk!" Guts Man shouted as he picked up a metal pipe and charged Zero again. Napalm Man fired a Napalm Bomb at Zero as well. Zero grabbed the bomb as it got close and chucked it at Guts Man. "WHAT!?" Guts Man was not fast enough. The bomb hit him directly and shattered his chest, leaving a large, sparking hole where it hit. Guts Man looked down at his damage and fell over. "Dr. Light…I…I tried." Guts Man's eyes shut.

Zero laughed, "That's three. The rest of you will be cake." He looked at the pipe Guts Man dropped and picked it up, wielding it like a sword in his left hand.

"Keep dreaming Zero." Mega Man shouted, "We won't let you OR Wily get away with this!" Slash Man then took Zero by surprise, grabbing his left arm and holding onto him.

"MEGA, BLAST HIM!" Slash Man ordered. Mega Man aimed his buster and charged it. Slash Man managed to hold onto Zero the whole time. Mega Man fired. Slash Man quickly let go and jumped out of the way and Zero was hit in the chest. He only stumbled a little bit and was barely damaged.

Mega Man was in shock. "But…But I let you have it at full power…How could you…?"

"Now it's my turn, you pest." Zero growled as he aimed his buster and charged it. Slash Man came swinging again, but Zero used the metal pipe to block and parry Slash Man's hits by hitting his arms and not the blades so that his weapon wasn't cut to pieces. All the while, he was still charging his buster. Sonic joined in by coming from behind Zero and dive kicked him. Zero rolled to the right and Sonic caught Slash Man in the head. Slash Man stumbled back as Sonic jumped off his head.

"Slash Man?"

"I'm fine, Sonic. But what about…?" They both looked over as Zero fired a fully charged shot at Mega Man. Sonic ran as fast as he could to throw Mega Man out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The shot slammed Mega Man right in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground; rolling until he landed on his stomach. Sonic went to Mega Man's side while the other Robot Masters continued to engage Zero.

"Mega Man!?" Sonic watched as Mega Man slowly got up, his body sparking all over.

"That…hurt…" Mega Man winced. "Some of my internal circuits are damaged. But…I can still fight. Mega Man slowly raised his buster and fired, but it jammed. "Oh no. My weapon is malfunctioning…I guess I'm no good to fight."

"Just let us take care of this overrated piece of metal, Mega Man. We'll get you to Dr. Light afterwards." Sonic dashed straight for Zero.

Zero was preoccupied with the masters. Metal Man and Napalm Man kept Zero at a distance with Metal Blades, Napalm Bombs, and missiles, while Slash Man applied pressure at close range. Zero was still managing to dodge the ranged attackers while still holding Slash Man back with his makeshift sword. He didn't have a chance to see Sonic, who slid in between Zero's legs and tripped him, causing Zero to land on his back. Slash Man came down and tried to stab Zero, but he rolled to the side and grabbed Slash Man by the arm. "Gotcha, you worthless robot."

Zero saw a Napalm Bomb bouncing toward him and threw Slash Man at it. Slash Man hit the bomb as it exploded. Parts of him went everywhere. Zero dropped the metal pipe and caught Slash Man's hands and shoved his hands through them, using them like gloves. They were stuck in a fist position, but that's how Zero wanted them. He charged at Sonic, Metal Man, and Napalm Man. He first swung at Metal Man, but missed as Metal Man jumped up and threw 2 more Metal Blades. Zero blocked them with his Slash Claws. Sonic seized the opportunity and attacked. He spin dashed and hit Zero in the chest, sending the robot flying backward and slamming into the wall.

As Zero regained himself, he saw six missiles heading right for him. With lightning speed, Zero sliced them to pieces before they could explode. Napalm Man exclaimed, "We can't even hurt this dude. AND more than half of us are down."

"Come on Napalm Man!" Metal Man said, "You're a walking weapon! Hit him with everything you've got." Napalm Man glared at Metal Man, but turned back to Zero. Sonic ran toward Zero, who assumed a defensive posture. Sonic ran spun and jumped at Zero's head. Zero side-stepped just in time and Sonic kicked the wall where his head was. Zero slashed at him, But Sonic jumped off the wall and dived at Zero for another attack. Zero readied his Slash Claw. Just as he slashed, his arm was hit with a Metal Blade and he missed Sonic. The opening allowed Sonic to deliver a kick to Zero's head. Zero fell backward and his eyes closed.

Metal Man and Napalm Man walked over to Sonic and the trio stared down at Zero. They stared for a few seconds, when all of a sudden, Zero's eyes opened and he grinned. He kicked Sonic in the chest with both of his feet, launching the hedgehog through the air. Sonic landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. "What the…!" Napalm Man started before he found both Slash Claw gauntlets shoved through his torso. Metal Man pulled out a Metal Blade and swung downward over Zero's head. Zero swatted Metal Man aside and went back to Napalm Man, stabbing both Slash Claws into him over and over again. Napalm Man soon fell over with most of his internal circuits cut up or hanging out of his body.

Metal Man pulled out two more Metal Blades, but before he could get up, Zero slammed his foot down on Metal Man's back, pinning him down. He got rid of his gauntlets and grabbed both of the Metal Blades. He shoved the first one through Metal Man's back. Metal Man arched up and shrieked, "Aaagghh. No…"

Sonic got his wits back and looked up in time for Zero to shove the second Metal Blade through the back of Metal Man's head. Metal Man fell limp. Zero then turned to Sonic and grinned at him. Sonic returned his grin with a glare and charged at him. Sonic stopped and scooped up a small metal shard and then spun in place. Using the momentum of his spin, Sonic hurled the small shard at Zero like a bullet. The shard shot right through Zero's right arm, leaving a small hole. When he tried to activate his buster weapon, it only half changed. "Why you little pest!" Zero snapped. "You've damaged my weapon."

"Oh trust me, that's nothing." Sonic snarled. Sonic revved up his figure eight and charged. Zero threw his hands up to protect himself as Sonic collided with them. He kept at it and began to push Zero back towards the wall. Zero soon lifted his arms above his head, launching Sonic into the wall that Sonic was trying to push Zero into. When the dust cleared from the impact, Sonic slid down the wall, weak from the impact. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground with the sense knocked out of him. He groaned as Zero approached him with a sharp metal rod in his hands.

"This ends NOW!" Zero lifted the rod above his head, preparing to stab Sonic. Sonic managed to open his eyes a little bit, not making much sense of things. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw a figure moving fast towards him. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed to the side. Zero drove the rod home, but stood in shock.

Sonic shook his head, regaining his senses. When he turned around, he saw Mega Man in his place. A metal rod was rammed right through his chest.


	11. Chapter 11: Legend's End

Zero withdrew the rod and stared at Mega Man in disbelief. "I thought you were down. All that damage you took should have meant your end."

Weakly, Mega Man said, "You're…forgetting one thing, Zero…I don't fight for myself, or even for my creator. I fight to protect all life from evil robots like you."

Zero started to laugh. "Well. Look where it got you…stupid robot."

"Maybe…but you're missing one thing."

"And what is that?"

Mega Man's attention went behind Zero. "Pharaoh Man. Let him have it."

Zero turned behind him to see Pharaoh Man standing up, but weakly. Pharaoh Man activated his Eye Shield and jumped toward the ceiling with all his might. Pharaoh Man slammed it hard with his shield, but then fell back to the floor, landing on his knees.

The ceiling, being weakened from the constant fight, began to crumble. Zero was in dismay. He watched as chunks of debris fell around him. He looked over at Sonic, who was jumping and rolling to avoid it. "No…!" Zero said. He turned back to Pharaoh Man, who made a final wave goodbye to Zero before a large chunk crushed him. Zero didn't have time to dodge a large pile of rubble that came down on top of him and Mega Man.

"Mega Man! NOOO!" Sonic shouted. Sonic couldn't get close as the ceiling continued to fall apart. When it was all over, Sonic cleared away the dust in the air in front of him and began to dig for Mega Man. It didn't take him long to clear enough away to find Mega Man's head buried in the debris. He dug deeper and freed his upper torso as well. It was then that Mega Man regained consciousness.

"Sonic…" Mega Man said weakly, "Did it work?" Sonic looked over to where Zero was standing and acknowledged Mega Man's question with a nod. "Sonic…go. Stop Dr. Wily and destroy this place."

"Don't you start that now. Come on, get up." Sonic tugged on Mega Man, but couldn't free the rest of him. "I'm…gonna get you out of here."

"I'm afraid that would do nothing." Mega Man said with remorse. "My primary integrated circuit chip was pierced by that metal rod. My cognitive circuit…has been cut."

"Cognitooo…what now?"

"It would be the equivalent of a soul to beings like you. My power levels are dropping fast. I've only got a few minutes before I completely shut down. If both of those fail simultaneously, then the one known as Mega Man will be gone for good."

"No, you are not going to die, Mega Man. Call Roll. She's right outside."

"If I could, I would have done it already, but that shot from Zero knocked out my long range communication system, as well as my GPS tracker, so I can't teleport out of here. Too bad…Perhaps we could have been friends."

"We still can be. Now get up!"

Mega Man just smiled and his eyes began to close. "Power levels are depleted. Good bye…friend." With those last words, Mega Man's eyes closed shut.

"Mega Man?" Sonic shook Mega Man, but he didn't wake up. "Mega Man?" He tried again and still no response. Sonic soon gave up and just held his head for a minute before standing back up again. The door on the other side of the room slid open. He walked toward it, looking back at Mega Man one last time. "Rest." Sonic then sped down the hall.

Seconds later, the rubble next to Mega Man began to move, and a white and red robotic hand punched through the debris.

It took a while for Sonic to find Dr. Wily in the lab where he created Zero. The door opened as Sonic approached. When he looked inside, he saw Dr. Wily staring at the door in fear. "V-Vhat." Wily cowered. "Please don't hurt me." Sonic glared at Wily and ran up to him in a nanosecond, meeting the doctor face to face. Wily dropped to his hands and knees and begged, "Please…don't hurt me. Let me go…lock me up…anything. I'm just a weak old man."

Sonic bared his teeth and scolded, "You know, you remind me of another scientist from where I come from; Dr. Robotnik. He's just as cowardly; sending robots to do his dirty work.

Wily continued, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to Vin for once. I NEVER VIN! I can NEVER vin over Dr. Light!"

"People like you never win, Einstein. I've beaten Robotnik and his robot armies before. Did you really think you could beat both me AND Mega Man."

"I built Zero to destroy Mega Man, which he did! But then you had to ruin everything. You brought down my greatest robot ever. I'm nearing the end of my days. I could never build another robot like Zero before I pass on."

"Then let that be a lesson to you, doctor; the greedy and evil will never come out on top of those who stand for the greater good." Sonic began as he bolted for a computer console. He found quickly found the button that read "Self-Destruct" and slammed it hard. Red lights started flashing and a loud alarm went off.

"Vhat are you doing!?" Wily yelled, "Ve only have a few minutes to escape and it can't be reversed."

Sonic ran back up to Wily and stared at him. His glare soon turned into a cocky grin. He grabbed Wily by the wrist. "Then I guess you'd better hold on, Wily. There's a reason they call me the fastest thing alive". Holding Wily by the wrist, Sonic took off at full speed.

"WwaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wily screamed in terror as Sonic pulled him through the air as he ran.

He ran back the way they came, passing Mega Man's body, the door that Guts Man smashed, all the corridors he and Mega Man had taken to get there, and finally, the main door. Sonic and Wily were already at the top of the gorge when it exploded. They both looked down at the castle as it went up. Wily looked down at Sonic with a puzzled look. "Vhy…Vhy did you save me?"

"I guess you could say I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"VHAT!? DAMSEL!?" Wily growled.

"Now if you don't mind, I've gotta get back to Dr. Light." Sonic zoomed off. Wily watched as he went and soon collapsed on his knees.

"Th-Thanks." Wily said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

Sonic made it back to Light's lab. It was almost completely fixed now. When he entered the main room, Light, Roll, and Rush turned from some project and saw him. "Sonic!" Dr. Light said with a smile. "It's good to see you back." Rush barked in agreement.

Sonic just looked down and solemnly said, "Yeah. Thanks doctor."

Light looked puzzled. He walked and knelt down to Sonic and put his hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong my little friend?" Dr. Light then took a good look around. "Where is Mega Man?"

Sonic wasn't sure what to say. "He…He…didn't make it?"

Roll looked worried. "What did you say, Sonic?"

"Mega Man…he sacrificed himself…to save my life. Wily attacked us with a very powerful robot. Mega Man and the robots you reprogrammed, doctor; they put up a good fight…but it was too much for them to handle."

Dr. Light tried to remain calm. "Well, why didn't he call for help, or teleport out?"

"He couldn't. He was badly damaged." Sonic looked at Roll and Rush, who looked very sad. "I'm sorry. I tried to help him."

"Hold on. I can simply download his cognitive programming that would be sent here in the case of his destruction."

Light didn't even make it to the computer before Sonic interrupted. "That won't work either, Dr. Light. Mega Man told me that…his…soul could not be saved. He said his…his…that one circuit was damaged."

Light said blankly, "His cognitive circuit. So then…he is truly gone."

Dr. Light looked down at Roll. She whimpered quietly. Dr. Light knelt down and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay, Roll."

Roll whined, "How, doctor? How will it be better?"

"Look. I'm just as hurt about this as you…as both of you are?"

"If I were human, I think I'd be crying. Why aren't you crying, doctor."

"You see my dear, Mega Man may be gone in body, but he'll never be truly be gone, Roll. He lives on in here…" He pointed at her chest where a heart would be "And in here." He pointed to Roll's head.

Roll looked up at Light and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, doctor." Roll gave Light a big hug.

"I will grieve for your brother, but right now…" He turned to Sonic, "I have a promise to fulfill. Are you ready to go home, Sonic?"

Sonic managed a smile, "Well…yes I am."

"Well I managed to cross check the emerald you gave me with some of my machinery and have created a machine that can send you back."

"Do you even know if it will send me back to MY planet?"

"Don't worry, Sonic. You're robotic doppelganger left a trace signal behind when he came to this dimension. I was able to track that signal and follow it through the dimensional holes that brought you and him here."

Sonic looked confused. "…So…yes is the answer?"

Light chuckled. "Come on, step inside. Don't worry. It will work." Sonic walked inside the glass cylindrical machine. It was large enough to support his size. Light then reached in his pocket and handed him the emerald. "Just slide it into the compartment against the wall and it will auto-execute. Oh, and don't worry. The emerald will go back with you."

Sonic looked out at the three and spoke. "Hey doctor? Thanks; for everything. I had an awesome time here. You were all so good to me during my stay, and I got to save the world alongside another legend like myself. I'll never forget you guys."

"Nor will we forget you, Sonic. Have a nice trip." Sonic nodded and slid the Chaos Emerald into the compartment. The glass cylinder closed and the emerald began to glow brighter. Light, Roll, and Rush watched as Sonic began to fade into the light. Soon, all they could see was light. Light had to shield his eyes as it got brighter. Then in a flash, the light was gone. Light looked inside. Sonic and the emerald were also gone.

Back on Mobius, Sonic reappeared in a flash of light in the same grassy plain that he was in when he first fought Mecha Sonic. He looked to his right and saw the emerald lying on the ground at his feet. He picked it up and looked around. "It sure looks like home…smells like home."

He then heard Tails's voice. "SONIC! There you are."

"It is home." Sonic said to himself.

Tails ran up to Sonic and started speaking frantically. "Sonic, Sonic! I've been looking all over for you. Robotnik is at it again!"

"Wait? How long was I gone for?"

"I haven't seen you in the past week, and Eggman just started trouble earlier this morning."

Sonic thought to himself, "Hmm. It only felt like I was only gone for about a day."

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled a little and sighed with a smile, "I guess a hero's work never ends." Tails looked at Sonic with a puzzled, yet curious look. Sonic just turned to him, smiled and said, "We do what we do best, little buddy. Let's go get'em!"


	13. Epilogue

Sonic continued his adventures with the same attitude and zeal as the ones before. He met many incredible friends and powerful adversaries in those adventures. Tails became a lot more skilled with Machines and eventually became one of Mobius's primary protectors. Sonic and Knuckles soon overcame their differences and became friendly rivals of a sorts. Still tries to conquer the world and stop Sonic, but to no avail. Over time, he developed a begrudging respect for his archenemy.

Back on Earth, Dr. Wily soon discovered that Zero was not destroyed in his new castle, but he was damaged. Sometime after Wily repaired and upgraded Zero, he found that he had to lock him up again, due to his violent and destructive nature that was even worse than Bass. Wily never saw Bass again, assuming and hoping he had been destroyed or shut down. Wily didn't live to see Zero awaken again, but his dark legacy would live on in Zero's mind.

Dr. Light also kept busy. Zero had unfortunately, destroyed most of Dr. Light's creations as well, including Roll and Rush. But this gave Light the drive to complete the last robot he would ever build. He took what he had of Mega Man and incorporated what little he knew of Zero into this robot, which he named, X. X would continue on to fulfill Light's dream of a peaceful world, ironically alongside Zero as well.

Sonic would never forget his time fighting with Mega Man, and he was sure that somehow, someway, Mega Man was not truly gone for good.


End file.
